


Ubani igama lakhe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Ubani igama lakhe

UJaime Lannister ubukele ekhoneni njengoba uQyburn ehleli phezu kombhede kwelinye lamagumbi angena kuBrienne ngaphandle kwakhe. Wayekwazi ukuthola ushintsho lwezingubo zamadoda futhi ekugcineni wasusa, ingubo ebomvu epinki ayeyinikezwe eHarrenhal. UQyburn wabamba ucezu lwendwangu emanzi egcwele phambi kwakhe. Ngenkathi efika ukuyibeka eceleni kwamanxeba asemgaqweni wakhe, uBrienne wahluthula kuye indwangu. "Ngiyakwazi ukuphatha lokhu uqobo, ngiyabonga, Ser." UQyburn akazange enze ngxabano futhi wasukuma esuka embhedeni.

“Njengoba ufisa,” kusho yena, ebheka umnyango kodwa abuyele emuva ayobhekana noJaime ngaphambi kokuba ahambe. “Qiniseka ukuthi uhlanze amanxeba akhe ngokuphelele. Ngemuva kwalamuhla kusihlwa kuzolunga. ” Futhi ngalokho washiya lo mbhangqwana wedwa egumbini elimnyama.

UBrienne wanyakazisa indwangu engaphansi kwehembe lakhe ukuze ambambe amanxeba akhe, futhi yize yathula, wayazi ukuthi bacishe bagwazwa waze wafika lapho bengeke besakwazi ukumhlupha futhi. Konke okuzosala kuzoba izibazi, wacabanga.

UJaime wabuka ubuso bakhe budabukisayo, ngaphandle kwesizathu, wasuka walala embhedeni wayohlala eduze kweBrienne. Akamnakanga. Akakuthandanga lokho. "Ngiyakwazi ukukwenza lokho, uyazi."

“Angiludingi usizo lwakho, Ser. Angisiyo ingane, ”aphendule.

UJaime wagoqa amehlo akhe. "Angikaze ngithi uwena, wench."

Engazi ukuthi uzosabela kanjani, uBrienne akazange amnake futhi futhi futhi waqeda ukuhlanza amanxeba akhe ethule ngokuphelele. Lapho eseqedile, wabeka indwangu eceleni. UBrienne wacishe wafisa ukuthi ngabe usazophinda asho okuthile, kodwa waqhubeka nokuhlala lapho, engakhulumi zwi. Ukuthula, noma okuthile akade akuthandazela noJaime, manje bekungabekezeleleki. Waphoqa ukuthi akhulume. "Ngiyaxolisa ngokungakuvumeli ukuthi ungisize -

“Ngiyacela,” wamnquma, ehlekisa. "Akumele uxolise ngokuthile okunjalo. Ngiyazi ukuthi awusangithandi. Kungani kufanele uzisole ngokungixosha? Yilokho noma yimuphi umuntu onobuhlakani angenza. Angikho konke, i-Kinglayer, anginjalo? ” Amagama akhe ayemunyu futhi ezwakala ezindlebeni zikaBrienne. I-Kinglayer, wacabanga. Ngabe useyilokho nje? Ukususa umcabango ekhanda lakhe wambona emile ebusweni, amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka engena kuye lapho ehlangana ngamehlo naye. Wayegxile kakhulu kuye wazizwa ekhathazekile ngokuzumayo. Lapho ekhuluma, wamanezela futhi, engaqiniseki ngokuzayo, kodwa amazwi akhe aphenduka athambile futhi wasephumula.

“Awusiyo indoda owawukade uyikho,” kusho umane. “Ungisindisile ekudlwengulweni ngamadoda akwaHoat. Ungibuyile. Ugxume emgodini webhere kungekho zikhali noma nesihlangu. Ungisindisile. UnguJaime weNdlu uLannister futhi mina- “Ngiyakuthanda, ucabanga, kodwa wangakwazi ukusho. Wavele waqhafaza ngamazwi akhe angasho lutho futhi wavele wamgqekeza noJaime ngaphambi kokubona amehlo akhe egcwala okuthile okumnyama nokukhanukelayo - ukubukeka ayengeke akwazi noma ngabe wayekade egqolozele emehlweni akhe ngalesi sikhathi. Akekho umuntu owake wambuka ngale ndlela ngaphambili, futhi ngokuqinisekile hhayi uJaime Lannister.

"Phinda usho futhi." Izwi lakhe eliphansi lamethusa uBrienne futhi wabheka phezulu ukuze ahlangane namehlo akhe futhi. Babonakala behlukile kuye, yize ayengeke asho ukuthi yini ngempela eyayishintshe ngabo.

"Ini?"

"Phinda usho futhi," waphinda, kulokhu ngamandla. Wasondela eduze ngaseBrienne. Waqhubeka wayigqolozela emgqolozele ngamehlo, umlomo wakhe uvuleka kancane. Ukubetha kwenhliziyo yakhe kwaqala ukushesha njengoba uJaime enza ukumbamba ngesandla sakhe esihle. Lapho isandla sakhe siqinisa engalweni yakhe, wavele wabomvu ngokugqamile, kepha akaze azame ukumsunduza kulokhu.

Wama kuye, umoya wakhe washisa izihlathi ezibomvu ezivuthayo, wakhula, “Igama lami, wench. Yisho igama lami."

Akathandanga isibongo kodwa wahluleka ukuzisiza ekuthobeleni, walahlwa umyalo wakhe. “J-Jaime,” wahlebeza, engaqinisekanga amagama ashiya umlomo wakhe. Uzamile ukucabanga okunye angakusho, kepha ngaphambi kokuthi akhonze elinye igama, umlomo wale ndoda wawuphezu kwakhe.

Ukuqabula kwakunzima futhi kushibilika futhi wayengazi okufanele akwenze, kodwa ngokushesha uBrienne wazizwa ekhula efudumele. Wazama ukucwila kuye, kodwa esikhundleni salokho ibhubesi lahamba. Washukumisa isandla esihlathini futhi walanda imibuthano emincane phezu kwezibazi zakhe ngesithupha sakhe. UJaime wayazi ukuthi iMaid yaseTarth ayisetshenziswanga isenzo esithile yinoma yimuphi umuntu wesilisa - wayengefisi ukumesabisa ngobuhlakani bayo obunamandla. Ukhulume kancane kulokhu, njengoba ebuka ngamehlo akhe othando, "Phinda usho futhi, Brienne."

“Jaime,” uBrienne wakhuluma ngezwi elithandekayo.

Le ndoda enezinwele zegolide yamamatheka ngokufuna kwayo okusobala, futhi yamanga futhi, manje ngezindebe emnene. Isandla sakhe sagobhoza ngemuva kwensimbi yakhe wasebenzisa ingalo yakhe yangakwesokudla ukusonga umzimba kaBrienne wasisondeza kuye. Ukhiphe ukububula okuthambile njengoba eqinisa ukuqabula, esusa ulimi ebonga izindebe zakhe ezishisiwe futhi ecela ukungena ngaphakathi. Izinzwa zakhe kanye nomlilo odluliselwe emzimbeni wakhe kwathi uBrienne wavula umlomo wakhe. Wawuzwa umoya wakhe oshisayo ngaphakathi komqala wakhe.


End file.
